Fireflies at Midnight
by TheJoker'sGotMyHeart
Summary: When he's got one hand on your heart, and the other on the trigger, which would you rather he pulled? Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there readers. This is my new Joker story, i know i have a few, and alot i have forgotten about but i can promise this wont be one of them! It is a very interesting concept, and i feel i've progressed sooo much more as a writer that this story will actually have an interesting part with believable characters! YAY FOR GOOD WRITING! Anyway, this is Joker/OC, of course right? Takes place after TDK blah blah blah. Anymore questions? Read and they will be answered. Still got more questions? Review and i would LOVE to answer them. And please guys, reviews would be AWESOME to let me know what you think, please?_

_Enough of that, let's get to the story!_

_Disclaimer: This is for all chapters onward. I own nothing but the plot, and my OC. Everything else goes to DC comics._

* * *

><p><em>In nineteen minutes, you can mow the front lawn; color your hair; watch a third of a hockey game. In nineteen minutes, you can bake scones or get a tooth filled by a dentist; you can fold laundry for a family of five. In nineteen minutes, you can stop the world; or you can just jump off <em> _it.  
>-Nineteen Minutes<em>

Vibrant red curls bounced through the crowd, weaving their way through the usual mob of people that lined the streets of Gotham at five in the afternoon. Rushing past the traipsing toddler and the business man screaming relentlessly into the cell phone at his ear, she knew she'd never make it there on time. Just her luck, the one day she was genuinely _trying _to make it to work on time, and fate would have a way of halting her plans. Growling in frustration and anxiety, she clutched the light sweater tighter to her petite frame and pushed her way onward, ignoring the dirty looks and nasty comments thrown her way.

Only four blocks away held her destination, a local gem in fine dining: Martha's. It was a quaint place, bleach white tablecloths, fine china, dimmed lighting. Toss in a quarter of a million dollars and this place became the centre for locals to get there food, and feel like upper class for doing so. She was a waitress there, had been for the last six months now. But with her reoccurring tardiness, the managers were on their last frayed nerve. She knew that if she didn't get to work, and _fast,_ she's be joining the many swarms of unemployed that scoured the city for jobs.

Her feet kept moving, the black sneakers only becoming more worn from the ever-present smack of the pavement, and her heels began to throb slightly, adding to the growing tension and discomfort coursing through her body. She _really _didn't want to get yelled at again today, she wasn't sure she had it in her to take it. Whether she'd break down into tears, or spew venom; she wasn't quite sure.

Finally, only one block left, and an exasperated smile found its way on her lips as she broke out into a near sprint, her white dress shirt coming half untucked from the confines of her black dress pants.

A deep screeching filled her ears, her feet slowing their race as she turned to the commotion, along with everyone else crowed on the sidewalks. Down a ways, four or five blocks from where she was standing, a line of busses had abruptly slammed on their brakes. And for no apparent reason at that. The road ahead was as clear as it could be, no obstacles in its path.

But there was a stillness in the air, a stale coldness that seemed to envelop the scene and everyone witnessing it. Nobody moved from those buses, the doors never opening. And as they remained frozen, clogging the streets just outside the business sector of Gotham City, it finally donned on her the severity of the situation, or at least the peculiarity in it. And not in a good way.

Most of those around her had only briefly taken notice in the stopped busses, continuing on their way, but as she kept her gaze transfixed on the boggling scene, she could help but notice a sinking feeling of dread settle in the pit of her stomach now as a few stray police officers made their way towards the busses perplexed.

It all seemed to happen so fast.

There was a soft click, discreet but audible. And then there was a giant explosion of bright oranges and sickly yellows. A great wave of stifling hit spew out across the street, rocking people off their feet and smashing windows in a symphony of shattered glass. She crouched to the ground fast, covering her ears but keeping her gaze back on the now smoldering busses as screams and cries rang through the air. In its initial combustion, each bus going off at the very same instant, every window from the third story down seemed to shatter, and those buildings closest were ripped right through to the other side, or so it seemed. Giant gaping holes were left in the what had previously been the first few floors.

Sirens seemed to go off almost instantly, fire trucks and ambulances making their way to the scene. People still stayed close to the ground, afraid that it would happen again, or afraid that they'd be the next one's hit as debris began falling from the spots more damaged.

This was the most shocking, most surprising, most dangerous incident she had witnessed in what seemed like a life time. The streets were working their way to clean again, the police force seemed to be somewhat untarnished, and the mob had too many of its hands tied at the moment to really pose any significant problems. Hell, the only thing this city really had to keep a handle on was keeping that crazy clown locked up in his straightjacket back in Arkham where they placed him a good three months prior.

But the one thing this city wasn't was reliable.

Questions were being shouted to the sky, accompanying the crying and the frenzied conversation that had sprung when the explosion occurred. In hushed whispers, people spoke the things they feared not say out loud, as if speaking their thoughts would make them come to life. Either there was a new super baddie out on the loose, or the old one got out. And neither idea wanted to be entertained, she herself was too afraid to really come up with an explanation at the moment.

And yet, she had yet to be consumed. That fear, that worry that seemed to eat up the rest of the crowd, or at least most of them had yet to affect her, and she took in every miniscule detail around her with a calculating gaze. She stayed silent, not once screaming or crying or _hell, _even panicking really.

She just absorbed it all.

She took it in with gentle strides, processed the information and let it sink in. It wasn't that she was in shock, or that this event wasn't _fucking_ monumentous, but that she'd seen a lot in her days of living in Gotham City, and knew the risks when she signed up for it.

There was nothing she could do about it now, and no point crying over spilt milk.

Rising slowly from her crouched position, the pavement leaving thin scrapes against the palms of her hands, she got to her fit, swaying slightly as she gazed once more at the line of buses alight in heated flames. She turned quickly on her heel, heading off into the opposite direction, along with a number of other individuals who had began to make a mad dash elsewhere, only she now held a sense of composure in her movements, readying herself, it seemed, for an attack at any moment. It was now her turn to get pushed and shoved in every which direction as others scrambled to get away.

Another cluster had formed, and she was hopeless to get past it without being torn apart. So instead, she steered left into a rather small side street, big enough for one car, maybe two if they were small enough. It wasn't too long, and opened up to a similar road on the other side. Normally, ally's wouldn't be her destination of choice, but really, what did she have to lose? Any criminal would have taken off like all the rest, and the fact that the sun still remained high in the sky gave her enough confidence to take a quick breather before fighting her way to work.

At least now she had an excuse now, right?

Closing her eyes, she just listened, let the sounds of the street consumer her. She heard the sirens of the police cars as they got louder, heard the trucks come by, as well as the ambulances. She wondered, briefly, how many were hurt in this catastrophe, but quickly shook the thought away, not really wanting to know such a gruesome fact. Most had been ushered away, into trucks and to hospitals. Now, as the water pelted the burning buses, she began to hear the regular noises of the city, on a much smaller scale. Cars were driving somewhere far off, life still going on in all its normalcy. She took this as her cue to finally leave.

But something held her back before she could even finish the thought.

Opening her eyes slowly, using her foot to kick off from the wall she had been leaning against, she walked a few feet more into the ally, scanning every detail through her eyes. She couldn't place it, but she had this _distinct _feeling of being watched, being _preyed _upon, and it didn't sit right with her. But when a cat broke out from beneath a wooden grate, scurrying past her at lighting speeds, she only laughed slightly, spooked at the sudden outburst, before turning back quickly, ready to get out and back to reality.

Finally free of the worry and fright that entangled her in the ally, she began her trek to work, but not before one more sparing glance down the forgotten side road.

She had to squint slightly to even make sure what she was seeing was true.

At the very end, down by the entrance at the other side, some two hundred yards away, with a large coat and a pale face stood a man with deep dark eyes that seemed to bore inter her and make her cringe. And in a blink, he was gone.

She stood there for a few more moments, studying the ally in deep confusion as if she had really seen anything, or if it was merely a figment of her imagination. Deciding on the latter, but not wholly convinced, she shook the thought from her jumbled mind and strode down the last block to meet her nights plans.

Minutes after she ambled through the doors, deep laughter erupted that signified the beginning of so much more.

* * *

><p><em>How did I do guys? Believable? Please let me know how I did, and if you are interested in me continuing this story. I really want to, and i really want to give you guys nice long chapters to read too! But without motivation, i can only go so far. So please, leave me a little review(: I don't mean to sound whiny but I love feedback, so i'd appreciate it if you took your time to review.<em>

_As always, I leave you untill the next update, which, with your help, will be very soon._

_Adieu.  
>TheJoker'sGotMyHeart <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Readers, thanks to everyone who favorited and added this story to their alerts. It means so much, and thanks for those who reviewed! Sorry this took so long, computer fell onto a tiled floor and, well, i'm sure you can understand the outcome. I'm actually using my sister's computer right now. Wah :( Anyway, please let me know what you all think, and i would really appreciate some reviews! They keep me motivated and keep my creative juices flowing! Anyway, read on!_

* * *

><p><em>When I get to the bottom <em>  
><em>I go back to the top of the slide <em>  
><em>Where I stop and turn <em>  
><em>and I go for a ride <em>  
><em>Till I get to the bottom and I see you again<em>

_- Helter Skelter, Beatles_

With cries and shrieks still lingering on the horizon, the Joker waited patiently, crouched against the aged and dirtied bricks of the ally wall. He breathed in the anarchy and chaos of his latest plan, savoring the sickly aroma of fear marking his success. What a great way to mark his resurfacing since his very hushed escape from Arkham, and an even greater knowledge in the fact that there would be more to come.

And as his thoughts began to slowly re-emerge from his mangled preoccupation of the crazed frenzy he created, he couldn't help but watch as the fiery haired girl crept into his thoughts. She was so peculiar, so innately innocent it almost made him gag. And that eerily calmness that rolled off of her in waves couldn't help but grasp his attention. But before these thoughts could be formed into anything significant, a large black SUV came to rest just outside the alley entrance. Jumping up with a sudden quickness, the Joker stalked towards the passenger door, sliding himself in before slamming the door shut, the SUV speeding off into the distance.

Through the black tinted windows, a bloody red smirk seemed to be hovering in cryptic blackness.

* * *

><p>There hadn't been many customers in Martha's that she could see, the restaurant having just opened minutes prior. But those she could see, as she rushed through the large doors, were just coming out from underneath the stark tables that were caught in an uncharacteristic state of disarray.<p>

" Jocelyn, what the _hell_ just happened?" Anna came rushing towards the newcomer, her blonde hair whipping across her face in her mad dash towards her friend. Her voice was pitched in a high whisper, scared and anxious. The rest of the wait staff seemed to begin rushing around as well, all their faces plastered with a fake smile, ushering people back into their seats. It was all fake, that was easy to tell, and it took the red head a moment to gather her thoughts before she grabbed Anna's arm and steered her towards the fall wall by the bathrooms.

" I-I don't even know where to begin…it all kind of just…._happened. _Like, boom. Destruction. The buses just, exploded." Jocelyn's thoughts were scattered, and she couldn't even look the blonde in her eyes, trying to form the thoughts that seemed to be slipping away.

" Wait, what do you mean ' exploded?'" She questioned, worried, her hands fidgeting with a few stray locks of hair, eyes dashing towards the doors and windows with fright.

" I mean, exploded. As in, one second they are stopped there, all in a perfectly placed row, and then within seconds they are all going off. The buildings down there are _destroyed_ Anna, and that's where all the money heads work. This was done on purpose." Her hands found their way onto Anna's shoulders calming her down a bit and bringing her to attention.

She seemed to be absorbing her words, taking a few deep breaths before nodding her understanding. "I think we should tell the rest of the guys, they're pretty freaked out." Jocelyn let out a breathy laugh, eyeing her with humorous skepticism. " More so than you Anna?"

With a friendly shove, Anna made her way over towards the Main desk, grabbing a notepad and tossing it over to her red headed friend.

" I don't know how useful this will be, but might as well look like we're actually working right?" Rolling her eyes in an exaggerating manor, she nodded and pulled a pen from the pocket of her black pants.

Most patrons had remained, but that was mostly out of fear. And soon, once the chaos had died down, they too left.

It wasn't long before the police showed up asking to speak to the managers. At that point, Jocelyn knew that she wouldn't be working much longer. And she was right. The entire staff was allowed to leave, told that work would be closed for a few days to allow for a fair amount of maintenance to take place. Nobody objected, all wanting nothing more than to escape back into their homes as paranoia and allegations began coming to the surface.

Jocelyn exited into the thick night air of Gotham City only three hours after she had arrived. The streets were fairly barren, and while she was never quite one for taking taxi's, she felt that tonight was not a good night to play the odds. So, after flagging one down, the driver quiet and jittery after the day's events, she was on her way back to her quaint apartment. The drive wasn't very long, and she breathed a sigh of relief when the taxi came to a sudden stop outside of the apartment building doors.

Without leaving time for a thank you, the driver sped off, and Jocelyn looked towards the taxi with annoyance as she jogged inside.

Her apartment was located on the outskirts of the city, not quite headed into the suburban areas, but not quite smack dab in the middle of the bustling city. And it was on the third floor that she made her home. The building wasn't that bad, definitely not as bad as the grimy buildings off in the Narrows, but it still wasn't five star living. But she never minded.

Her apartment itself was of decent size, leaving room for a small kitchen, a bedroom crammed with clothes that she rarely ever wore, a bathroom that was also littered with makeup and other such items, and a living room that seemed to pale in comparison to her otherwise messy persona. But hey, it was home.

Sliding her key into the lock, she smiled when that all too familiar _click _sounded and she could finally be at ease. Sliding the lock back in place, adding the extra security of a deadbolt, she dropped herself onto her couch, flipping on the television as she kicked her shoes onto the ground to lie herself on her back.

And as much as she would have preferred to lose herself in the trashy reality tv shows that seemed to be taking over cable television, she found herself itching to catch some news on the days startling events.

So, after much internal debate, she turned to channel 5, waiting for the Weather man to quit his droning about rising temperatures, of which was very apparent. Finally, after the tenth time of Mr. weatherman telling people to stock up on water bottles, preparing for a heat wave that is readying itself to take over the city, the news finally turned to something more useful.

" We are still covering the scene from earlier this afternoon when a line of buses exploded in succession in the center of Gotham's Business sector. This event, which occurred at about 5 o'clock this afternoon is still causing many problems for the area. Buildings surrounding the scene are suffering from extensive damage, much of which won't be fixed for some time. The perpetrator behind this act is still unknown, but city officials are urging people not to panic. This was not a random act, but it is not expected to happen again. There was a decisive purpose behind this explosion, knocking Gotham's business off of It's feet. As more information leaks in, we will continue to keep you posted."

It was clear that the city was just as confused as she was, not having anything new or meaningful to say on the topic, and this left her slightly disappointed, but not at all surprised. But just as she began to change the channel, those reality tv shows calling her name, a headline caught her attention, and she sat up quickly, listening intently.

" Breaking News: Arkham has been staying silent on its patients residing within its door, but after much speculation, and incessant investigation, Doctor Arkham has broken his silence. It has been confirmed that the Joker, has in fact escaped. It is reported to have happen earlier on this week. No report on what took the authorities so long to release this information. But I can promise you that we will keep you posted with information as it comes on. Officials at this time are not sure if we can link this morning's explosion with the crazy clown, but it is a very large possibility…."

For a moment, she was completely still. She just continued her moronic staring at the screen as it flew through other, less impressionable stories, before repeating the entire process once again. It was a bit surprising to her, and this news left her a bit uneasy. But leave it to Gotham to try and cover up one of the biggest events imaginable.

She was around when the Joker first had his killing spree, from the bank robberies to the ferries rigged to blow. Each time left her more and more frightened, but even as these events escalated in danger, Jocelyn couldn't bring herself to leave. After all, she had nowhere else to go.

So instead, she continued her life. She went to work, cleaned her apartment, and volunteered when she felt that innate sense of apprehension settle within her. But even that only lasted for fleeting moments. She wasn't a saint by any means, but neither would she call herself a rebel. If, by chance, the lady at the store forgot to ring in one of her items, she would continue on her way as though she too missed this tiny exchange. She would walk right by the homeless men and women littering the broken streets. And she was more than willing to get into a screaming match with a complete stranger, if only they gave her a reason to.

But while, on the inside, she can make herself appear to be strong, level headed, and confident, this is nothing more than a cleverly constructed ruse. In reality, she's the most self conscious girl you'd ever meet. She could take a stranger in a screaming match any day of the week, but if she knew the person, she'd crumple like a piece of forgotten newspaper. Authority? Forget about it. She'd melt into pitiful tears at the first sign of disturbance.

But that didn't stop her from pretending.

She never had the confidence her sister had; her younger sister studying abroad at Oxford right now, her parents' crowning jewel. Sophia was three years younger than herself, only twenty years old. And she seemed to inherit all the smarts of their father, and the cleverness of their mother. Of course she was proud; her sister was a genius destined for greatness. And she loved her regardless. But after the accident, the one that pushed Jocelyn to the city, they began to drift, losing the connection they had as children.

Her parents got into a car accident a year and a half earlier. Both had suffered extensive injuries, and later were pronounced brain dead. Since that time, the sisters began to stray. And this is where Jocelyn ended up, a waitress in one of Gotham's restaurants. She had dropped out of school around the same time, no longer finding a college education appealing. NYU no longer held her interest. Now, she just worked to get by.

She'd do something eventually. She'd make something of herself, of course she would.

Just not right now.

But with the Joker now out and about once more, most likely being the culprit behind the day's events, she knew she'd once again have to take more precautions with her safety.

Ordering Chinese takeout, she changed into more comfortable attire, a baggy pair of black sweatpants and a t-shirt, her hair thrown up into a messy bun. She spent the rest of her night laughing until her stomach hurt at the idiocy of American society, a marathon of her favorite reality tv show airing for hours to come, and eating so much food she could barely move. Tomorrow, she'd turn back to reality, back to the real problems.

Right now, she got to forget.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Gotham was once again bustling about at full capacity. And this, of course, meant that it was time for Jocelyn to get back to work. Martha's had only been closed for 48 hours before reopening, and surprisingly, they were just as busy as normal. Gothamites, it seemed, were quite used to the warnings and dangers that the city presented, and they didn't care much about following them.<p>

Jocelyn went back to work on a Wednesday night. It was one of the slowest nights of the week, so she didn't very much mind. Dressed in her usual attire, she took a taxi to work, not quite ready to go back to her walking, but she knew that if she didn't, she'd need to take up a gym membership.

Walking into work, on time for the first time since she can remember, she went to the back, putting her stuff away and carrying on casual conversation before heading back out. She only had a few tables at the present time, but knew that she'd get busier as the time got later. So, taking advantage of the ease that her limited tables left her, she was extra cheerful and peppy. This, of course, aided in the amount of tips she received, which she couldn't help but rub in the faces of her friends. They all laughed and glared playfully, this was always a bit of competitive fun.

But, as predicted, when eight o'clock rolled around the tables seemed to fill up, the restaurant bustling with activity. Jocelyn was running around like a mad woman, her red curls falling from her ponytail in a fiery mess, her flawlessly pale skin looking slightly sickly as small beads of sweat began to form at her hair line. Soon however, it began to die down. Wednesday rushes never lasted that long, and now only a few stray people began coming in. the stress that filled the air slowly began to dissipate, a sense of fatigue the only thing lingering in the air.

Just as Jocelyn was saying her goodbyes, ready to take her leave for the night, she was called up front for one more table. Obligingly, she accepted, taking solace in the fact that this was the last table she would have. All she wanted to do was curl herself into a ball and sleep for days.

The table consisted of two men, both young in appearance. One had dirty blond hair, dark brown eyes, and was dressed in casual jeans and a black button up. The other had a larger build, his brown hair cut short, and his expression slightly fierce. He was dressed in the same type of outfit, though his muscles protruded more through the thin material.

" Hey there guys, I'm Jocelyn and I'll be servin' you tonight. Can I get you guys something to drink maybe?" Her voice was forcibly cheerful, though only a trained ear could pick up the subtly in it.

" We're actually just lookin' for some damn good dessert. D'ya have anything like that." The smaller, blonde man asked. His voice was smooth and calming, almost placating. She felt suddenly uneasy at his temperament, as though she were a child. But she quickly brushed it off, blaming it on her fatigue induced frustration.

" Alright, no problem. I'll grab you guys dessert menu-" she began, but was quickly cut off.

" No need for that, hun. We'd just like to hear what you recommend." The larger one said, his smile large and creepy. It sent chills down Jocelyn's spine, and she took an instinctual step back, but kept up the same jovial act.

" Oh, alright. Well, the red velvet cheesecake is to die for, honestly one of my favorites. Umm, we've also got some really great tiramisu. Oh! And the strawberry cheesecake is delicious. Then we've got some crazy ice cream and cake concoctions, but I'm not the biggest fan of those." She began to ramble slightly, a habit she began accustomed to using. The two men began smirking.

" Okay, we'll have two of those cheesecakes you mentioned, if you don't mind." The dark haired man replied. Jocelyn gave a quick nod before rushing to the kitchen, dropping off her slip and running to Anna.

" Oh my god, please take that table." She practically squealed, her nerves getting the best of her. Anna looked to her confused, then looked back to the table with the two men, then back at her. " Why, they're kind of cute! And you definitely need a guy, Joc."

She shook her head wildly, sneaking a quick peak over to the two men, then back. Her face must have shown her unease, because Anna quickly sobered up.

" What happened?"

" Nothing _happened._ It's just… they're kind of freaking me out. Could you please just do this for me, ill do anything." She practically begged, and pretty soon, Anna agreed, giving her friend a consoling hug before ushering her out the door. Pulling off her apron, and dropping her notepad before heading into the back to retrieve her things, she made her way towards the door, doing everything in her power to shirk from their gaze. And she succeeded.

But in her final steps of freedom, she snuck one last glance at the two strangers seated at her table. They both were looking at her, smiling. And there was something eerily sinister about the way they both captured her gaze. Giving them a distorted wave, she practically ran from the building.

She didn't quite know what made her feel this way, a way that she had never truly felt before. She chalked it up to her paranoia from the days prior, along with the restless sleeps that she had been having. But another whole part of her recognized this feeling as pure fear; Irrational and unnecessary fear. But even though she knew that this feeling was stupid, after all they didn't even _resemble _serial killers, she couldn't help the goose bumps erupting all over her skin.

That night, she locked every window and door to her apartment, making a cocoon of blankets around her body that lulled her into dreams of blood and red velvet cheesecake.

* * *

><p><em> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i'm hoping my OC isn't too mary sue-ish. If she is, let me know and i will be happy to fix her. I hope the idea is intriguing, and not too cliched. Please let me know what you all think, id really appreciate the feedback!<em>

_Until next time(:_

_Adieu.  
>TheJoker'sGotMyHeart<em>


End file.
